


The Shadow

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon, Don't Touch Hideo, Evil, Evil Finn, Finn Balor's shadow, Gay, Idiot Kona, King - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Slash, bad sportsmanship, demon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Demon King meets Kona Reeves.





	The Shadow

Title: The Shadow

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Hideo/Finn, and Finn's Shadow/Hideo

Characters: Finn Balor, Demon King, Hideo Itami, and Kona Reeves.

Summary: Demon King meets Kona Reeves.

Disclaimer: World Wrestling Entertainment is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Kona Reeves couldn't explain it but it was like a shadow was following him. He glanced back to always find no one behind him leaving him with the thought of the shadow following him. He didn't notice it until he moved around the corner, from the trainer office.

The shadow, was terrifying.

It's body was twisted down onto hands and knees as he saw the claws from the fingers with the long dreads from its head. It moved so quickly it took Kona an few seconds to track its movement. Something about it was pure evil.

Hurrying to the locker room Kona slammed the door shut behind him quickly. Scanning the locker room Kona nodded as he noted he was alone and no shadow beside his own was there. "Creepy ass shit." Kona muttered as he turned around only to come face to face with Finn Balor.

"What the hell?" Kona started as he involuntarily took a step back. He didn't personally know Finn Balor but he was the talk of Nxt. Some called him a demon, the devil or just fear it's self. Kona never believed it but looking at the man know, he knew why.

"Hello Kona. Interesting match." Finn announced as he moved in front of Kona. Kona moved away closer to the bench in the certain of the locker room letting Finn stand by the door. Finn smiled, and Kona went pale at the sight of sharps teeth. The teeth seemed to sharpen as Finn grabbed the locker room door handle. Slowly Finn opened the door and slowly the shadow crept into the room casting an deadly cold chill with it. Suddenly it stood up moving to stand directly beside Finn slowly creeping behind him disappearing to reappear as the Balor's man normal shadow.

"What?" Kona whispered as he rubbed his eyes harshly.

"I see you've meet my shadow. I hope he hadn't bothered you too much. He's been know to snack everywhere he disappears." Finn said.

"Yo-your shadow. What? How? What are you?"

"Your worst fear. Your nightmares. Your death. Many names but none truly do me justice. You can call me, Demon King."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I've actually came to visit but then my shadow disappeared. He left searching until he brought me to you. I watched your match against Hideo. You are quite disrespectful. Placing you disgusting boot on his head. It seems the shadows doesn't like it when you disrespect our mate, and neither do I." Finn stated as his shadow completely separated from him. It smiled revealing the sharp fangs and his claws ready to strike.

Suddenly Finn was before Kona as he blinked, and the shadow was back and teeth barred as he hovered behind. Kona choked on his scream as he felt the breath of the shadow on his neck above his veins.

"Hideo Itami is ours and you'll be smart to remember that Kona." Finn and the shadow spoke together. Kona blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Finn was against the wall with his normal shadow behind him. Kona backed away until his body pressed into itself trying to hide.

"Goodbye Kona. Good talk."


End file.
